The Histories
The Dawn of Elementum Six superior beings, each bestowed with an Elemental Power, were brought together. Their Creator had great plans for them. The six, each named after their Element, would create a planet on the far outskirts of the universe. Together Aquarius, Ignis, Terra, Caelum, Lux, and Tenebris formed the planet of Elementum. Combining the elements of Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Lightness, and Darkness, they built the planet. On the planet lay seven continents. Each one based upon an element, excluding the smallest, Unum (meaning unity), where the Six Ancestors lived, ruling over the planet. Safe from time and aging, they rule over Elementum to this day. The People of Elementum The citizens of Elementum were gifted with elemental powers, and lived with those of similar ability. Living on the continent of Liquidium, the Water Nationals all held the powers of the Water element. The Fire Nationals, living in Incendium, were bestowed the powers of Fire. Tellus was home to the Earth Nationals, who'd been gifted the power of Earth. Those with the power of Air, the Air Nationals, called Divum home. Lumen was the place of dwelling for the Light Nationals, who commanded the power of Light. And lastly, Caligo, the darkest continent, was where the Dark Nationals lived, having been given the gift of Darkness. The Formation of The School A few decades flew by, the occasional war here, or a conflict there. The Ancestors were happy. But to their dismay, a new conflict arose. The young of each nation had no control over their powers. And with power such as they had, came a great need for responsibility and control. Many were abusing their powers, or were killed from misuse. The Ancestors called a council with the royalty from each nation, demanding a solution be found. Only after weeks of deliberation did they come to a solution. A school, an academy of sorts, would be formed. The goal? To educate and inform the youth on how to use their powers. However, the Ancestors knew there were already several hundred thousand children, and as time went on, that number would increase. So, they came to a conclusion. Each nation would open their own academies, replacing the standard schools. Here, the students' powers would be neutralized and they would be watched. They would grow and learn as usual, while being screened for something greater. Each year, a select group would be sent off to The School to train and grow further, being able to keep their powers. Those not selected or not deemed safe enough would have their abilities stripped and be sent back to their normal lives. Those who made it to the academy would have the chance to one day take the throne of their element's kingdom. They would have the chance to become instructors at The School. They would have the chance to serve the Ancestors. And these were only a few of the opportunities. As time went on, The School slowly evolved and adapted to modern times. The Bi and Tri Elementals Just as everything seemd to fall into place, something new happened. A few of the Elementals had intermingled and had created a new breed. Bi-Elementals. Individuals gifted with two elements. This was quickly outlawed and precautions were taken. But the damage had been done and the Bi-Elementals now existed. Again, changes were made at The School and classes were added. They were considered Advanced Students, and had multiple classes to attend. Over time, Tri-Elementals ermerged as well, and were treated with even more caution than Bi-Elementals. The Rarest Of All As time passed, the Elementals became comfortable with the Bi and Tri Elementals, and they were excepted as a (still forbidden) norm in society. They were still born every now and then, but they were no longer discriminated against like they had been. Soon, a new discovery was made; Elementals who controlled ''all ''of the Elements. They seemed to be born with no rhyme or reason, as their parents were usually just normal Elementals. Present Day The School thrives to this day, following the same, centuries old, format. The students are selected from their academies within their continents. The Bi and Tri Elementals are fished out as well. Then they are sent to The School. It has now become very modern, and also includes extra-curriculars. It has become a lot like a charter school, and is considered a huge honor to attend. All-Elementals do rarely attend the school, but with great caution, as most people fear them. Each semester at The School brings in new students, and sends a group of seniors off into the world. buttonlabel=Register Your Student Category:Guide Category:Element